


Through history

by CuchyLainx



Series: Old Guard Quintet [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuchyLainx/pseuds/CuchyLainx
Summary: This is part of my series "Quintet", a sort of spur-of-the-moment poetic inspiration about the characters of The Old Guard.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Old Guard Quintet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958191
Kudos: 3





	Through history

We are the **Heart**  
And the **Shield**

His eyes are looking for him  
always  
always

In amazement of his existence  
Eternity, Immortality blessed us so much  
I have shed my clothes of holiness  
For him  
For him

Clouds passed over their heads,  
Sand flew in their eyes,  
Blood splattered their arms,  
We woke up together, always

When did I start touching you  
When did you start loving me  
I think his dreams were too  
loud to ignore  
I was meant for him  
I only fight for him  
I'll only die by him

He'll keep you warm  
Through the ages,  
He'll read and sing your praise  
Through the years,  
And we will laugh together  
Because his laugh is a marvel   
And I cherish every tear of joy on his cheek  
Every breathless mirth

I'll stand by you  
Always in your orbit   
We will sleep together  
My everything  
My everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write some more about them, their relationship kinda squeezed my heart!


End file.
